The instant invention relates generally to ball and socket type couplings and more specifically it relates to an improved trailer coupler.
Numerous ball and socket type couplings have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to attach trailers to motor vehicles for towing purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,046,038 to Hollis; 4,444,410 to Martin; 4,657,276 to Hamerl and 4,817,979 to Goettker all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.